


Чрево машины

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Allegory, Alternate Universe - Space, Body Horror, Gen, Grimdark, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychology, Science Fiction, Space Stations, Surreal, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: Пони пробуждается в стальном саркофаге корабля. Ни ветра, ни света, ни жизни. Могила времени. И лишь гнетущий хор гидравлики, труб и насосов, гудящий в ушах, зовущий вглубь — в чрево машины.





	Чрево машины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Maw of Cogs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667057) by RoMS. 



> Выкладка на других ресурсах:  
> Ponyfiction — [https://ponyfiction.org/story/15454/](https://ponyfiction.org/story/15170/)  
> Ficbook — [https://ficbook.net/readfic/9752903](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9285466)  
> Fanfics — [https://fanfics.me/fic148870](https://fanfics.me/fic143469)

На обитой деревом стене висит разбитая рамка с намокшим фото. Семь лиц. Шесть нечётких и размытых, одно зачёркнутое. Будто кляксы на порванном, изодранном холсте. Их имена — пустой звук для меня, но едва я пытаюсь вспомнить — они стучат в ушах кровяным гулом.

Я — чистый лист, без прошлого, без имени. Поднимаюсь с пола, открываю глаза, но меня встречает лишь кромешная тьма. Протягиваю ногу, шарю вокруг — и в кожу врезается кромка чего-то — острая, ледяная.

Любопытство. Дурная черта характера.

Мне больно, но я продолжаю, нащупываю опору, следую за сигналами нервных окончаний. Превозмогаю, чего бы ни коснулось копыто, жгучий холод металла. Заточён, забыт, покинут здесь, в червеобразной, опутанной проводами и сталью кишке. В своём доме.

Я бреду по космическому кораблю, потерянному в чёрном океане небытия, и только ржавые гермолюки отделяют меня от пустоты. Внутри и снаружи царит мрак — глухие стены судна забыли свет солнца. Непроницаемые иллюминаторы покрыты слоем пыли, через который никогда не пробьётся далёкий свет сгинувших звёзд. Но не вина звёзд, что их нет.

Найденный фонарик помогает видеть, но смотреть не на что. Только едкая вонь, стальной лязг и скрежет испорченной автоматики как-то раздражают рецепторы. Где-то в глубине за беспорядочным гулом жалобно стонет двигатель, увлекая меня.

Двигатель молотит и стучит ещё долго, пока, наконец, его мелодия не затихает, оставляя меня наедине с собственными мыслями. Сон не дарит покоя. На жёстком полу не улечься как надо: металл, пластик, провода, трубы и острые углы жадно впиваются в шкуру и мышцы. Из щелей в полотке — кап, кап, кап — капает вода, не даёт сомкнуть глаз.

Проходит вечность, и машина вновь оживает, вырывая меня из забытья. Меня осеняет, что она бьётся как сердце — циклично, мерно, монотонно. Но всякий раз, когда она замирает и погружается в сон, меня вновь и вновь снедает страх, что она уже не очнётся. Я тянусь к этой пульсации. Я знаю: в чреве стального левиафана ещё что-то есть, что-то работает.

Ни один цикл не проходит без того, чтобы я не проснулся от барабанящих по лицу капель. Вода отдаёт гнойной сукровицей, маслом и канализацией, напоминая о прошлых обитателях. Потом она долго жжёт язык, разъедает глаза, а моё тяжёлое дыхание и колотящееся сердце разносят отголоски жизни по безмолвным коридорам и мёртвым рубкам.

С момента пробуждения, самого первого, прошло много времени, но я ни с кем не говорил, никого не встретил. Порой кашляю. Никогда не кричу. Крик — тяжкое прегрешение, за которым последует болезненная кара.

Постепенно я учусь читать. Выбитая, или приклеенная, или напечатанная — у всего есть надпись, имя, кроме меня. Поначалу разучиваю самые простые слова: дверь, рельс, лестница, лампа, топор… По буквам — не по звукам. Я не умею говорить. Не помню как. Некоторые слова, такие как интерком, отнимают больше времени. Для интеркома нужен кто-то второй по ту сторону, но я тут один. Больше никого нет.

Копыта обшаривают кожухи, трубы и старые, обесточенные холодильники. Голод гложет нутро и душу, а мох, растущий в закутках и щелях корабля, не приносит насыщения. Глотать больно, но я выживаю и иду дальше. Ешь, пей, спи — и снова.

Цикл за циклом я выживаю, бреду вперёд, и двигатель гремит всё сильнее, всё громче, всё ближе. Сначала бормотал, низко и монотонно, а теперь — грохочет, как барабан великана, сквозь погнутые прутья этого стального карцера. Бух, бах, бух, бах, бу-ум, бу-ум, тарарам — без остановки, не умолкая, только стихая периодически. Дробный перестук валов и поршней пробирает меня и гонит, как судно на устойчивом ходу, вперёд.

Металл звенит эхом копыт, боли и напряжения. Эхо перебивает снедающие мой разум вопросы. Что бы ни ждало в конце корабля, в конце пути, я найду там ответы. Должно что-то быть. Должен быть смысл. Эта мысль не даёт мне пасть духом.

Сегодня нашёл пистолет. Лежал в сейфе, совсем новенький, не тронутый ржавыми зубами времени. Блестит в свете фонаря. Внутри ещё осталась пуля. Я долго сидел и глядел на него. Уснуть всегда легко, но отыскать ответы важнее, повторяю я про себя как мантру. Должно же в конце быть что-то, а иначе… слишком просто.

Оглушительное дребезжание двигателя давно заставило меня забыть прочие звуки. Слышны только его стоны. Гудит голова. Чего он так громко просит: топлива, масла, ремонта? Не могу сказать. Не знаю его языка. Могу только слушать, как машина воет — так громко воет, что заглушает цокот копыт. Она уже рядом.

Я набрёл на отсек, отделанный панелями, и слабый свет лампы выхватил из мрака блестящую плитку. Фонарик выпал у меня изо рта. Отражение.

Зеркало, поймав забегавший луч, очерчивает костлявый, согбенный силуэт. Стеклянные глазёнки щурятся в потемневших, впалых глазницах, напрягая серую шелушащуюся кожу. Грудная клетка выпирает — рёбра, как обтянутые тонким кожухом трубы, ходят ходуном с каждым вздохом. Рассечённые губы щерятся неполным набором гнилых, потрескавшихся зубов.

Тот, кто слепил эту машину из мяса, паршиво постарался. А тот, кто не даёт ей заглохнуть, подельник в этом преступлении.

Двигатель взвизгивает, отрывая меня от созерцания собственного отражения. На языке горчит и к горлу подступает желчь. Поднимаю моргающий, покрытый сколами фонарь, иду дальше. Теперь я понимаю машину — её, как и меня, терзает голод.

Наткнулся на свет. Не от своего фонарика, а от трескучей лампочки, свисающей с потолка на пересечении пяти подтопленных путей. Я долго наблюдал за её покачиваниями, завороженный, как синюшный блик скользит по густой маслянисто-чёрной жиже под ногами, в надежде дождаться того, кто её двигает.

Я ждал долго, очень долго. Голод всё сильнее сворачивается в кишках, тухнет во рту, давит на веки. Осталось мало времени. Судно не движется, лампочка покачивается — но пусто, никого, кто мог бы её потревожить, никого, кто мог бы со мной поговорить.

Я торопливо удаляюсь от ловушки-приманки. Надо продолжать путь. Ползу сквозь тёмное месиво — копыта ломают странные окаменевшие выступы, лежащие на дне. Не обращаю внимания. Сворачиваю в боковой проход. Теперь — спать.

За углом пустой коридор, вдоль него тянется длинное окно, из которого открывается вид в пустоту. Первозданная мгла поглощает даже свет фонарика. Отсюда всё видно, как из люка, но под широким углом. Я замираю и вглядываюсь в черноту.

Осознание собственной ничтожности пронзает моё сердце кинжалом, пробивает в груди дыру — как часто делал я сам с пустыми резервуарами, чтобы добыть пару капель влаги со дна. Но я не смею отвести взгляда от бездны. В беззвёздном океане тьмы дрейфует циклопический корабль, усыпанный горстью огней, многие из которых давно потухли. Оставшиеся можно пересчитать в уме — одинокие, крохотные точки, и чем дальше уходит корпус судна, тем слабее мерцает их свет, покуда не сливается с зёвом космоса.

Глазу не за что зацепиться, не за что ухватиться взглядом, даже если напрячь зрение. Колоссальное судно дремлет мёртвым сном, неподвижно, и снаружи — лишь вакуум. Мне не под силу постичь это место.

Я видел много дверей, но таких, как эти, ещё ни разу. Поросшие мхом, запорошённые пылью, заржавевшие в петлях, обесточенные. Но от грохота машины тут дрожат пол и потолок, а воздух, вязкий от металлической стружки, душит лёгкие и обжигает роговицу глаз.

Несколько циклов подряд я пытался их открыть. Сколько бы я ни тщился, наслоения мха, пыли и ржавчины неизменно противятся. Со временем, впрочем, поддаются и они.

Наконец, отворяется последняя дверь — мрак встречает меня дыханием огромного зверя. Горячий, гнилостный воздух обдаёт лицо. В темноте за дверным проёмом глухо ворчит двигатель. Дрожат стальные переборки, и моя кожа, мои внутренности судорогами отвечают на песню чистого, необъятного безумия. Я достиг конца. Где-то там в следующем отсеке, в двух шагах, затаилась машина — мой проводник.

Мои губы кривятся в улыбке. Голова гудит. Хочется есть и пить. Но там, куда я иду, вода будет не нужна; больше не будет нужды в пище, когда мой путь завершится. Делаю шаг вперёд — и дверь захлопывается за мной.

Я в темноте. По лицу текут слёзы. Цикл близится к концу, и бьющееся сердце машины стихает до низкого гула. В то же время вокруг, будто звёзды, зажигаются огоньки, озаряя невообразимых размеров зал.

От взгляда вверх, вдаль, по сторонам на меня накатывает дурнота. Огромное пространство купается в неверном свете, дальние лампы утопают в облаках испарений. Мазут стекает по стенам, капает на меня и на громаду поршней и мяса, находящуюся в центре зала.

— Припозднился, — рокочет громоподобный бас, вгрызаясь мне в уши, рвёт барабанные перепонки, как кожу и мясо, угодившие в шестерни кровожадного механизма.

И механизм этот поистине величественен — стальной титан, монумент, растущий в средоточии ржавчины, масла и кабелей, но это не всё… У меня перехватывает дыхание от вида живой башни из стали — нет, о нет, это далеко не всё… Утопая в зловонном озере собственных выделений, машина поворачивается ко мне, и на её верхушке возникает лицо с парой белых горящих глаз в сотни раз крупнее моих. Она видит меня. Я вижу её. Она скручивает тело и вытягивается в мою сторону.

Её отростки, будто живые, корчатся и трепыхаются в такт пульсу. Извивающиеся щупальца, как свора угрей, танцуют в воздухе, сочатся и орошают пол слизью — месиво из моторов, шлангов и плоти. Плоть… Плоть принадлежит пони, она худа и сера, из-под кожуха, сшитого из кусков шелушащейся кожи, выпирают острые рёбра.

Из каждого отростка на меня глядит собственное искажённое отражение — глядит и кричит. Все как одно, грубо слепленные, искажённые гримасой боли. И кричат, о, как они кричат! Я в ужасе таращусь на разбитое и раскрошенное зеркало, осколки которого усеивают чудовище. Но даже зеркало не серебряное — инфернальный сплав металла и плоти…

Наши глаза — мои, другого я, отражения — прикованы друг к другу. Крик, как заразная инфекция, переходит на меня и лопнувшим гнойником исторгается из глотки. Мой круп упирается в запертую дверь. Отростки тянутся.

И вот я стою тут, пред машиной, но смотрю на самого себя — приклеенного, зашитого, вплавленного, заточённого, стенающего внутри. Ставшего частью гидравлики и плоти, из которых машина состоит. Я уже бывал в этом зале, уже проходил через эти муки — не перечесть сколь много раз. И когда, окружённый тьмой, я поднимаю голову, когда смотрю в белёсые глаза этого чёрного чудовища, поселившегося в сердце судна, я вижу бледную тень себя — голодную, исполинскую, злую.

— Ну здравствуй, Стикс, — молвит машина и хохочет. — Хорошо, что ты снова со мной.

Больше я не один, но я хочу обратно.


End file.
